Always And Forever
by Brucas4Eva2008
Summary: Nathan Scott is a big time basketball player. he is married to Peyton Sawyer. They go to a basketball banquet where he meets Haley James. They slowly start to fall in love. Now the only problem is they're married. Major Naley!
1. Nathan Scott

Nathan woke up with Peyton next to him.

" Peyton get off of me!" Nathan yelled.

Peyton woke up.

" Why do you always do that Nathan? I'm your wife." Peyton said upset.

" Maybe because your annoying." Nathan said getting up.

" Well maybe we should just get a divorce." Peyton yelled.

" You know you can't do that. I pay for your stupid art studio." Nathan said walking out.

Peyton followed him.

" I'll find a way to get my money." Peyton said.

" Oh sure. Wife leaves her husband because he wouldn't pay for her Art work." Nathan said.

" My art matters." Peyton screamed at him.

" In your dreams. Your art is just another symbol of you whining all the time. Only lonely people go to look at stuff like that." Nathan said.

" I should never have left my friends. I left Brooke to be with you. She's so happy with Lucas. I'm jealous of it." Peyton said.

" Go ahead and be jealous because Nathan Scott is never going to change for Peyton Scott." Nathan told her pouring some orange juice.

" You're an ass." Peyton screamed.

" To bad you'll never leave me." Nathan said as she walked in the bedroom to get dressed for the day.

When she came out she grabbed her purse.

" Where are you going?" Nathan asked.

" Do you even care?" Peyton asked.

" No! But I do care about you coming home by 6:00 for the basketball banquet." Nathan said.

" Whatever. I'll show when I show." Peyton said as she walked out and slammed the door.


	2. Love At First Sight

**Loved the reviews! I hope you like this chapter!**

Nathan was looking around for Peyton when he got to the banquet. When he finally saw her she was wearing a red halter top dress and her hair was curly, she had black high heels on. She came over to him.

" Hey Nate." Peyton said.

" You're late." Nathan said quietly.

" I was busy shopping." Peyton said looking at him with a smile.

" Don't go over my money limit." Nathan said.

" I won't." Peyton said.

They saw the table they were supposed to be sitting at. They sat down.

" Hey Nathan." Jake said.

" Hey Jake." Nathan said back.

He saw the girl he was sitting next to. She was stunning. Especially the way her eyes looked in the light. Jake saw Peyton. He didn't think she was a work of art but he wanted to be polite.

" I'm Jake Jagalski and this is my wife Haley James Jagalski." Jake said.

" Haley? Haley James?" Peyton asked.

" Peyton?" Haley asked.

" Yeah!" Peyton said a little loud.

They hugged.

Nathan even thought Haley's voice was beautiful.

" Do you guys know each other?" Nathan asked.

" Yeah. Way back in High School." Haley said a little to excitedly.

It made Nathan laugh.

" Wow that's a first time you've laughed in months." Peyton said.

It seemed clear to Nathan that the only reason Peyton wanted to come was to stir up trouble. Mainly embarrass him.

" So today Nathan woke up a total grouch. We had a huge fight." Peyton said with a smile.

Everyone looked down.

Haley being as nice as she was decided to change the subject.

" So Nathan where did you go to college?" Haley asked.

" I went to Stanford." Nathan said.

" I went there too. It was a dream come true." Haley said with a smile.

" Nathan's only dream is to make me miserable." Peyton said.

Nathan walked out onto the balcony. Haley came out shortly after.

" You shouldn't be out here. It's cold." He said as he smelled her perfume coming towards him.

" How'd you know it was me?" Haley asked.

" I guess I just noticed that perfume." Nathan said.

Haley smiled a shy smile.

" Why was Peyton being so mean?" Haley asked.

" I guess she's unhappy with life. She should really enjoy it though." Nathan said turning around to look at her.

She was even prettier in the moonlight.

" I guess she wants something more than the money." Haley said trying to reason with him.

" Yeah right. This morning when we had this huge fight she said she wanted a divorce and she'd find her way to get my money." Nathan said.

" Oh." Haley said.

" You don't have to feel bad. I guess that's what alot of wives do." Nathan said with a laugh.

Haley laughed too.

" See you're being so sweet to me." Haley said.

" Maybe I'm just trying to impress you." Nathan said grabbing two glasses of champaign from the waitor.

Haley took one with a smile.

" A gentlemen. You can't find those in a husband." Haley said.

" Then let's make a toast." Nathan said.

" To what?" Haley asked.

" To bad husbands and terrible wives." Nathan said.

" Cheers." Haley said.

When Haley drank her whole bottle she decided it was getting way to cold for her.

Nathan noticed.

" C'mon, let's get you back inside now." Nathan said putting his arm around her shoulder.

It made Haley smile.

They went inside to find out it was time to leave.

When Nathan got home he was smiling alot.

" WHat's wrong with you?" Peyton asked as she pushed him off of the couch.

Nathn got up.

" Sorry I forgot this is your new bed." Nathan said.

Peyton looked at him in awe.

" I forgot to tell you Jake is bringing Haley over so we can all hang out tomorrow." Peyton screamed to the bedroom.

"Ok." Nathan screamed back. Really inside the bedroom he was smiling.

**I hope you liked this chapter!! Please Review!!**


	3. Central Of The Heart

**Thank you for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter!!**

Nathan woke up with Peyton on the couch. He walked out and pushed her legs off the couch. She fell because of it.

" What the hell Nathan?" Peyton asked.

" Oh I didn't see you there." Nathan said watching the T.V.

" This is my bed like you said." Peyton said.

" No, It's your bed at night. It's the couch during the day." Nathan said with a smile.

" Why are you doing this?" Peyton asked.

" Because I want to show you what miserable really is." Nathan said.

" I have to go." Peyton said.

" Oh I forgot to tell you I sold your car on ebay in the middle of the night." Nathan said.

" I paid for that car." Peyton said.

" No you didn't." Nathan said looking at her.

" I guess I'm going to take the bus to work then." Peyton said.

She got dressed and left.

Nathan was bored during the day. He didn't have basketball until 5:00.

He was also thinking about that beautiful girl from last night. He didn't exactly remember her name. He wanted to talk to her. He remembered her and Peyton exchanging numbers last night. He looked for it everywhere. He finally saw it in a drawyer.

He dialed it.

" Hello?" She said on the other line.

" Hey it's um Nathan Scott from last night." He said.

" Oh hey Um Nathan Scott." Haley said with a laugh.

Nathan laughed.

" I was wondering if you wanted to go take a walk and talk or something." Nathan said.

" Oh." Haley said.

" As friends. Just to talk." Nathan said.

" Ok." Haley said feeling better.

She liked him alot but she's married.

" I was thinking we could go to Central Park." Nathan said.

" All right. I'll see you in 30 minutes." Haley said.

" Ok. Bye." Nathan said.

When he hung up the phone rung again.

" Hello?" Nathan asked.

" Hello." Peyton said into the phone.

She grabbed her whistle and blew into the phone.

Nathan screamed and hung up.

" Damn it!" Nathan screamed as he held his ear.

**I Hope you liked this chapter!! Please review!**


	4. A Walk Around Love Lane

**I hope you like this chapter! Please review.**

Peyton was so sad that day. She was about to close up and go home. She had went on the internet earlier today and e-mailed her lawyer. He hadn't emailed her back yet.

She got home and saw Nathan sitting on the couch looking cute.

" Oh, so you've came to your senses and realized you want me?" Peyton said as she walked past him.

" No. I'm going out with some friends." Nathan said.

" At noon?" Peyton asked.

" We're just going to go hang-out." Nathan said.

" All right. I'm going shopping." Peyton said.

" Bye." Nathan said as she left.

After 30 minutes Haley knocked on the door.

" Hey." Nathan said.

" Wow you clean up pretty nice." Haley said.

" Thank you." Nathan said.

" So you ready to talk?" Haley asked.

" Oh, yeah." Nathan said. He was lost in her beauty.

" Do you want to walk there?" Haley asked.

" No." Nathan answered.

They drove. When they got there they started to walk.

" So what did you want to talk about?" Haley asked.

" Just Peyton and me aren't doing good at all." Nathan said.

" How'd you two meet?" Haley asked.

" Well we were in love college. I wouldn't say love I'd say we felt more safe together. Then when I was about to tell her it was done my publicist told me it would be bad for my image. I was selfish and said that I could deal with her. But really I've been hurting her. Now we just hate each other." Nathan said. He was ashamed when he actually listened to his words he sounded like a total asshole.

" i wouldn't say you were selfish. Maybe an idiot but definately not selfish. You just weren't thinking." Haley said.

" I can't believe I'm being so open to you and I really don't know you. I can't even do this with Peyton." Nathan said.

" Well you could get to know me. Ask me a few questions." Haley said.

" Ok what's your full name?" Nathan asked.

" Haley James Jagalski." Haley said proud.

" Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Nathan asked.

" I have 10 total. 7 sisters and 3 brothers. My sister that is like 2 years older than me is a mess. She spends the night at me and Jake's house every two weeks." Haley said with a laugh.

" I only have one brother. Or anyone else that my dad got pregnant. My brother's name is Lucas." Nathan said.

" Oh I know Luke. We're like best friends. I know Brooke too. Me and her are the best of friends." Haley said.

" They never mention you." Nathan said.

" Probably because you never asked who they were friends with." Haley said.

" Let's see what else can I ask you. What are your parent's names?" Nathan asked.

" Bethany and Jack." Haley said.

" What is your favorite kind of music?" Nathan asked.

" I don't know. I like alot of music." Haley said.

Haley's phone started to ring. She answered it.

" Oh hey Jake." Haley said.

" Where are you?" Jake asked a little upset.

" Just hanging out with Nathan. Him and Peyton are having problems." Haley said.

" Oh. You're good at solving those. I'll see you tonight at practice. I love you." Jake said.

" I love you too." Haley said as she hung up.

Nathan just stood there in awe. He knew that if he told Peyton he was talking to Haley she would automatically acuse him of cheating.

" What's the matter?" Haley asked as she saw him.

" Nothing. Do you really go to all of Jake's practices?" Nathan asked.

" Yeah." Haley answered.

" How did I not see you there?" Nathan asked.

" Because you weren't looking for me." Haley answered with a smile.

" No, I'd remember that face from anywhere." Nathan said.

Haley blushed.

" Well I should get going. We're going to see each other tonight after your practice." Haley said.

She dropped Nathan off and left.

" God I think I'm falling in love." Nathan said.

Haley was inside of the car.

" I think I'm falling in love." Haley said.

* * *

**I Hope you like this chapter! Please Review!!**

" Wow that's pretty bad.


	5. Haley James Jagalski

**I hope you like this chapter! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters.**

Haley got home. When she got there she knew Jake was going to be mad. He lied over the phone when he said it was ok that Haley was with Nathan. She looked around the house for a second. He wasn't in any of the rooms. She went in the bathroom and took a shower. When she got out she turned the sink on. Shw wiped the mirror off and saw him behind her.

" Where were you with Nathan?" Jake asked madly.

" We were just walking." Haley said with a terrified face.

" Do you want me to hit you again?" Jake asked.

" No." Haley said looking at him.

" Well then you won't be going anywhere without me anymore." Jake said.

" Ok." Haley said.

She went and got dressed. She came out after about 10 minutes looking gorgeous even though she was wearing jeans.

" I'm sorry Haley." Jake said.

Haley nodded.

" You just need to stop dissapointing me. I forgive you." Jake said.

" Ok." Haley said.

He looked at her.

" What are you wearing? Go change. You're way to revealing." Jake said.

" I'm just wearing jeans." Haley said.

She felt his hand go across her face.

She started to cry.

" DON'T TEST ME HALEY!" Jake screamed.

He went into the kitchen. He grabbed his gloves.

He came back and hit her over and over again. After about 5 minutes he stopped.

He dragged her to the bedroom and put her on the bed. He left and slammed the door.

Haley was sleeping in the room. When she heard the door slam she woke up. She hurried up and got dressed in something else less revealing. Then she laid there and wiped the blood away from her arm and her face. She had to make another lie to why her face was terrible.

She was so close to getting hit after the basketball banquet. She realized she was not aloud to ever speak to Nathan alone again. But that was the hard part.

**I Hope you liked this chapter! Please review!!**


	6. I Need You

**Thank you for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters except for Jake's personality.**

Nathan and Peyton were waiting around for Haley and Jake. The phone started to ring. Nathan ran to pick it up.

" Hey we can't make it." Jake said.

" Oh, OK. Well bye then." Nathan said.

They hung up.

" What was that all about?" Peyton asked.

" They can't make it." Nathan said.

" Good, I need to go shopping some more anyways." Peyton said as she grabbed her purse.

" Peyton why do you want to go shopping all the time? Lately I've noticed big sums of money missing." Nathan said.

" Because I've been spending it on things." Peyton said.

" Then why did last month I was missing 100,000?" Nathan asked practically screaming.

" Hey, a girl's got to shop." Peyton said.

" You're not going shopping Peyton! I'm up to 50,000 dollars this much. I'm almost broke because of you." Nathan screamed.

" Fine! I'll go to someones house then." Peyton yelled at him.

" Good." Nathan said.

Peyton left and slammed the door.

It was midnight and Nathan was sleeping. He heard a frantic knock on the door. He got up and ran to it.

" Haley? What happened to you?" Nathan said as he looked at her.

Haley's face was bloody once more.

" I need to stay safe from Jake." Haley said as he let her in and shut the door.

" He did this to you?" Nathan asked feeling bad.

" Yeah. He did it earlier. This time he did it because I said that he was cheating on me. This girl just called the house and said things." Haley said.

" How long has he been doing this?" Nathan asked mad now.

" Ever since we got married. I'm so scared." Haley said looking down.

" All right, I'll give you some of Peyton's pajamas and you can sleep here. I'm not letting you go back to that house." Nathan said.

" Thanks." Haley said hugging him.

" You don't know how much you don't need to say that." Nathan said.

Haley laughed.

" Why'd you come here?" Nathan asked.

" Because out of all my friends I knew you really cared about me." Haley said.

Nathan smiled.

" Where's the bedroom?" Haley asked.

" It's over there." Nathan pointed.

After about 5 minutes Haley came out. Haley was wearing a red dress with lace on it that went to her knees.

" This is all I could find that was actually longer than underwear and wasn't see through. With a wordrobe like that I wonder why you'd want to leave her." Haley said with a smile.

" If you want to you can go get a towel and wipe that blood off of your face." Nathan said.

" Oh yeah." Haley said.

" I'll get it." Nathan said.

Nathan got a towel and came back.

" I'll help you." Nathan said.

He started to wipe her face. When he was done she still looked beautiful even with the bruises.

" What?" Haley asked as she saw him looking at her.

" Your gorgeous." Nathan said.

Haley blushed.

They stared at each other for like 2 minutes.

" You should go to bed. You've probably had a long day." Nathan said.

He led her to the bedroom.

" Have a goodnight sleep." Nathan said.

" All right." Haley said.

" I'll be in the living room if you need anything." Nathan said.

" I'd feel safer if someone was here with me." Haley said.

Nathan smiled.

" OK." Nathan answered.

He laid in the bed with her.

After about 10 minutes the phone rang.

Nathan answered it without looking at the caller ID.

" Hello?" Nathan asked.

" Hey Nate It's me Jake. Is Haley around? Have you talked to her? I'm worried." Jake said.

" Yeah right." Nathan said in his mind.

" I haven't spoken to her since earlier today." Nathan said.

" OK. If you do see her can you tell her to come home?" Jake said.

" No." Nathan answered in his mind.

" Yeah sure." Nathan said.

They hung up the phone.

" Who was that?" Haley asked.

" It was Peyton. She said she wasn't coming home." Nathan said lying.

" Oh." Haley said.

Nathan and Haley laid down and fell asleep.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! Please review.**


	7. Good Morning

**Thank you for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters except for Jake's personality.**

Nathan woke up that morning and he wasn't sleeping next to Peyton Sawyer. He was sleeping next to someone that made him smile when he saw her. She was sleeping so peacefully. He decided not to disturb her.

He got up and walked to the living room. He didn't see Peyton anywhere. He went on the internet to check his practice schedule. He found out he didn't have practice until 3:00 p.m. He checked his other e-mail and it was from the bank. It said he was missing 120,000 that month. He cut off the credit cards. Then he decided to make some breakfast. Haley woke up and came to the living room.

" Hey." She said with a smile.

" Good morning sleepyhead." Nathan said as he turned the bacon.

" Are you making breakfast for me?" Haley asked still smiling.

" Yeah and for me too." Nathan said.

He studied her face for a second.

" Jake did a number on your face." Nathan said.

" Well I've had worse. He's thrown me down the wood stairs. The worse he's ever done was slam my head against the wall. I had to go to the emergency room and say I fell and my head hit the kitchen counter." Haley said.

" Jake needs to be put in his place. Why don't you just leave him?" Nathan asked as he handed her his plate.

" He told me that there is a lot worse he can do to me." Haley said as she bit her bacon.

" You can't go back Haley and you know it." Nathan said.

She didn't say anything.

" You should go find some of Peyton's clothes and put them on." Nathan said as she finished her plate.

" Ok. Thank you Nathan. You've helped me so much. I owe you." Haley said.

" Nah, I guess I am the loving type." Nathan said.

Haley laughed. She left and came back wearing a red tank top and blue jeans. She just wore her black boots.

" Where are you going?" Nathan asked.

" I think I'm going to go get some coffee." Haley said.

" I hope he doesn't find you." Nathan said.

Haley thought for a second.

" How about you go and get the coffee." Haley said.

" All right." Nathan said.

Nathan left and came back in the matter of 10 minutes when he got there he put the coffee on the counter.

" Honey I'm home!" Nathan yelled with a smile.

Haley came out of the bathroom.

" I just hauled our kids off on my mom." Haley joked around.

" I hope they don't mind that tonight is movie night." Nathan said.

Haley smiled.

" We're going to watch movies?" Haley asked.

" If you want too." Nathan said with a smile.

" Of course but I want popcorn too." Haley said.

" Oh I can give you alot more than just popcorn." Nathan said pointing towards the refrigerator.

" Ok." Haley said smiling.

" Well I have to call Peyton and see where she is. I think she has all of the credit cards." Nathan said.

**I Hope you liked this chapter!! Please review!!**


	8. Shh! This Is My Secret Life

**Thank you for the reviews!! Please review! I hope you like this chapter!**

Nathan called Peyton but of course she didn't answer. She heard the phone ringing though.

" Can you put the couch over there." Peyton said to the workers when it came in.

Peyton had bought her own apartment with all of the money that was missing from Nathan. It had a living room, bedroom, bathroom, and a kitchen. It had an office to but she turned it into a den.

" Thanks." Peyton said as the men left.

She sat down on the kitchen. The apartment was only 50,000 dollars. It was perfect. She had a white suede couch. The living room was green with pictures of a few flowers. It had a brown coffee table and a tv. She had wood floors. Her bedroom was baby blue and it had a white bed. Her bedspread was brown. she had two nightstands and a dresser. One lamp, and a TV. Her kitchen was brown with white chairs and white cabinets. Her bathroom was just like any other bathroom.

" I'm finally done with this apartment." Peyton said to herself. Now she just needed a phone.

" I'll get it tomorrow." Peyton said to herself.

She knew she was ready for life on her own. She had a house, a succesful job, and she will be getting a new car next month when she gets enough money. She'd be paying bills. She knew it'd be ok because she made sure she could afford everything and still go to parties.

" Life is good. Except for Nathan." Peyton said to herself.

She started to breakdown crying. She stopped after about 5 minutes.

She decided to go check her e-mail to see if her lawyer had e-mailed her back. He did.

_Peyton,_

_Nathan would definatly have to be ok with you spending all of this money considering you didn't sign a pre-nup. You also still did work hard on your art studio and paid bills for him with his money. I'll send you your papers in about 2 weeks._

Peyton read the e-mail with happiness. She thought that it was actually time to head home now. Nathan called her again. She ignored it considering she was heading back.

She got her coat on. She remembered she'd been wearing the same clothes since yesterday since she wasn't really shopping. Truthfully Nathan should know that she's not the kind of girl to like shopping. But he doesn't really know her at all. She is just some girl that he got married to for the public. She looked around her apartment again with a smile.

" Life's good." She said again.

She opened the door and left. She locked it with her keys and she got on the bus.

**I Hope you like this chapter! Please review!!**


	9. Honey, I'm Home!

**Thanks for the reviews! Please review and I hope you like this chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters.**

Peyton came inside the house and smelled popcorn.

" Hey what's that?" Peyton asked.

Haley came out.

" Haley what are you doing here? And why do you look like that?" Peyton asked.

" Nothing, Nathan and me are just going to watch a movie." Haley said.

" Ok, that still doesn't explain your face." Peyton said as she put her purse and her coat down.

" It's nothing, I fell down the stairs." Haley said.

" Come on, we're friends." Peyton said.

Nathan came in.

" She doesn't have to tell you Peyton, and where the hell have you been? And what the hell have you been doing with my money?" Nathan ashed practically yelling.

" I've been shopping!" Peyton screamed.

" Well obviously not, because you're still wearing those terrible clothes from last week!" Nathan said.

Peyton rolled her eyes.

" Besides I know you don't shop!" Nathan yelled.

Peyton was speechless.

" I checked my credit cards for once instead of just paying the bill. You spent money on a couch, a table, a phone and a whole bunch of other house stuff. You even charged a house under my credit card." Nathan said.

" Ok! I admit! I bought a house and furniture. I just need to get away! My lawyer already said the stuff I already bought was mine. I'm not buying anymore things with your money. I'll be a normal person! I filed divorce papers." Peyton said.

" Good. Because we both don't need each other in life. We're fine without each other." Nathan said to her.

" I'll finally get my name back! Saywer, I'm proud of it." Peyton said.

" Yeah." Nathan said.

" I'll be grabbing my things and then I'll be out by next weekend. But first I want to know what's going on with Haley." Peyton said crossing her arms.

" It's really nothing." Haley said.

Peyton came closer.

" Then why do you have fingerprints on your neck." Peyton said in her face.

" I was choking and I..." Haley started to say but couldn't finish.

" Are you trying to tell me you choked yourself or a certain someone choked you?" Peyton asked.

" No!" Haley said.

Peyton stared her down.

" FINE OK! Is it that obvious? He hits me. But that doesn't matter. The only thing that sucks is I'll never get out." Haley said.

" Well you're going to have to deal with it. You need him no matter how sad you are." Peyton said.

" This is exactly why we aren't even friends anymore! You always think it's money! It's not!" Haley said.

" Fine, I won't talk to you anymore." Peyton said grabbing her stuff again.

" Fine it's not like we're going to talk anyways." Haley said.

Peyton left.

Nathan sat there in shock of what the girls were fighting for.

Haley started to cry.

" I don't even know how I'm going to go back without being in pain." Haley said.

" You're not going back." Nathan said.

Haley's phone began to ring.

" Hello?" Haley said into the phone.

" Hey Hales! It's me Brooke." Brooke said with a smile.

" Oh hey tigger." Haley said.

" So I'm in town and I'm going to go visit my friend. Well Lucas and me are. So we were wondering if you want to come?" Brooke asked.

" Yeah sure." Haley said.

" Ok Bye. See you in about 3 hours." Brooke said.

" Ok." Haley said.

As soon as Haleu hung up Nathan's phone rang.

" Hey Nate it's me Luke." Lucas said.

" Oh hey what's up." Nathan replied.

" Brooke and me are in town and we want to come to your house for dinner. Is that ok?" Lucas asked.

" Yeah of course." Nathan said.

" Brooke is bringing a friend." Lucas said cautiously.

" That's ok." Nathan said.

Nathan and Lucas hung up the phone.

" Well I need to go to dinner with a few friends." Haley said.

" So do I. I'll see you later. I would suggest changing here." Nathan said.

" Ok. I saw a gorgeous dress that Peyton has and it hasn't even been used yet." Haley said with a smile.

" Ok, I'll be getting a suit on." Nathan said.

Nathan went to the bathroom and got his suit on. Haley was in the bedroom. The dress was more of an aqua green and had black lace on it. She had her hair curly. She had seen some black high heels. She put them on and went to the living room.

Nathan started to pick up the house and spray some air freshener. When he was finished he saw Haley in the living room looking gorgeous.

" Wow, you look beautiful even with the bruises. But don't worry you can barely see them. Won't your friends be a little surprised to see you like this?" Nathan said.

" No, they both know about everything." Haley said.

They looked at each other with a smile for a little bit.

" I'm going to go my house, if I see his car there I'll leave." Haley said.

" This is risky Haley." Nathan said puttings his hands on her shoulders.

" I know but I'll be ok." Haley said.

Haley gave him a hug. She wanted to kiss him so bad. He wanted to kiss her so bad.

When they stopped hugging Nathan looked at Haley and she looked back.

Haley went in for the kiss. They kissed for a long, passionate amount of time.

When they stopped kissing Nathan looked at her with a smile she smiled back.

" Wow." Nathan said to Haley.

" Yeah. That was amazing." Haley said.

" Well you'd better get going." Nathan said giving Haley one last kiss.

" All right." Haley said.

**I Hope you liked this chapter!! Please review!**


	10. Miss Independant

**Thanks for the reviews! Please review and I hope you like this chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters.**

Haley got to the house and saw Jake's car. She knew that he wouldn't be able to hurt her if her friends were there so she'd have to hide around the house.

Haley opened the door. She looked around the house and didn't see him. She then opened the bedroom door a little bit and saw him in the bed with a blonde with curly hair. She Identified her as Peyton Sawyer. She had forgotten Peyton didn't know who had hit Haley. Peyton didn't even know who Haley was married too. So of course she wouldn't know Jake.

She turned away from the site. She heard the doorbell ring and ran to it fast. She heard Jake waking up. He threw some clothes on.

" I need you to leave out of the window." Jake said to Peyton.

" What?" She asked.

" I think my wife is home." Jake said.

" All right bye." Peyton said.

She got dressed and climbed out of the window.

He came out of the bedroom. He saw Haley sitting on the couch talking to Brooke and Lucas.

" Hey baby." Jake said to her.

Jake went up to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

Brooke rolled her eyes. She hated Jake. Haley used to call her every night telling her about the way he hit her. She always tried to get every chance she could to slap Jake. She knew Lucas would kill Jake if he put a hand on Brooke.

" Oh hey abuser." Brooke said to him.

Haley looked over at Brooke with a face that said " Brooke please don't do this."

" Hello to you to Brooke." Jake said.

They all went to their cars.

Haley was about to go in the car with Jake.

" Haley! Come here I need to talk to you." Brooke screamed.

" All right." Haley said.

Haley came over.

" So how was your week?" Brooke asked.

" Well I wasn't with Jake. I was with a guy friend. I love him. We kissed today." Haley said.

Brooke smiled big.

" That's great Hales." Brooke said.

" I know." Haley said smiling now remembering the kiss.

" I want you to go with us." Brooke said her smile faded knowing that if Jake was left alone with Haley after her being gone so long who knows what could happen.

" Ok." Haley said.

Haley went back to Jake.

" Get in the car." He said without even looking at her.

" I'm riding with Brooke." Haley said.

" I don't care if you're riding with Brooke, get in the car!" Jake yelled.

" No! I make my own decisions. I'm not listening to you anymore." Haley said.

She walked away with her head held high. She walked away proud. If Jake were to hit her again he would be hit back.

" I'm ready to go." Haley said.

" Good." Brooke said.

They got in the car and drove away.

* * *

**I Hope you liked this chapter! Please review!!**


	11. Dinner Part 1

**I hope you like this chapter! Please review!! Thanks for all the lovely reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters.**

Jake followed the car to the house. Haley was in Brooke's car. She noticed it almost immediatly.

" This is the guy." Haley said.

" What guy?" Brooke asked.

" The guy i'm in love with." Haley said with a smile.

" Nathan Scott! That's great. He's totally partly hot." Brooke said laughing.

Lucas looked back at her.

" Not hotter than you Broody." Brooke said with a smile.

They all got out of the car.

Jake came up to Haley and grabbed her arm tight. Haley yanked it away.

" Get away from me." Haley whisphered.

Jake looked at her.

" Don't worry, when you come home you're going to get an attitude adjustment." Jake said.

Haley slapped him. Brooke laughed behind them.

They finally came through the door. Nathan greeted them. He looked at Haley.

" Hey." Nathan said to her.

" Back at you." She said not knowing what else to say.

Jake came in too.

" Oh." Nathan said.

He shook it off.

" Let's go to my dining room table." Nathan said.

They all went.

" I hope this dinner's going to be good." Jake said.

" Oh it will." Brooke said.

* * *

**I Hope you like this chapter! PLease review.**


	12. Dinner Part 2

**I Hope you like this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters.**

**They all were settled in when Nathan brought the trays of food.**

**" This looks delicious Nathan." Haley said.**

**" Thanks." He said kind of uncomfortable.**

**Jake noticed the eye connection Nathan and Haley shared.**

**Jake grabbed Haley's arm.**

**" So this who you're cheating on me with?" Jake asked mad.**

**" Get your hands off of her!" Brooke said grabbing his arm.**

**The seats were arranged so Brooke was right next to Jake.**

**" I was just telling her something urgent." Jake said.**

**" What about her next encounter with your fists?" Brooke asked sarcastically.**

**" What do you mean?" Jake asked.**

**" It's not like everyone doesn't know! If you don't I'll fill you in on it! He hits Haley! More like beats though. Your a coward." Brooke yelled at him.**

**She was standing up now. Everyone was looking down not knowing what to say.**

**" Oh and the reason Haley was gone is because she was busy falling in love with someone! Something she has been trying to do her entire life." Brooke yelled.**

**This made Nathan smile, Haley look a little surprised as to why Brooke would say this in front of Nathan. Lucas was just looking around like an idiot. He was confused.**

**" Oh and don't worry about her coming home! She'll be at my hotel room." Brooke said lying.**

**" Brooke you're kind of delusional." Jake said.**

**Lucas and Nathan stood up. Nathan sat down as he saw Lucas standing.**

**" I'll go after you." Nathan said.**

**" All right. Where was I? Oh, don't call Brooke delusional, she is making perfect sense! We all know about you hitting Haley. You can go now Nathan." Lucas said as he sat down.**

**Brooke put her head on his shoulder.**

**" I know Haley's been getting hit by you! So don't even lie about it. I feel bad for her considering shes going to need help after this." Nathan said.**

**" You know I think Haley and me are going to leave." Jake said.**

**" I think not." Brooke said.**

**" Brooke! Yes I am." Haley said slowly.**

**She followed him out of the door.**

**" What's going to happen her?" Nathan asked sadly.**

**" I wish I knew." Brooke said.**

**I hope you liked this chapter!**


	13. I'm Stronger Than I've Ever Been

**I Hope you like this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters.**

Haley and Jake got into the house.

" I'm so tired of this!" Haley yelled.

" Shut up Haley!" Jake screamed.

" No!" Haley said.

He was about to hit her when she grabbed his hands.

She punched him square in the mouth. Then she slapped him. He fell to the floor holding his bleeding nose.

" You're going to pay for that Bitch!" He screamed at her.

She went to the kitchen and grabbed a pan.

She started to hit his arm, stomach, head and leg.

" I'm not a bitch!" She yelled.

He was coughing. She started to laugh.

" And you say I'm weak? You should see yourself right now. Can't you hit me even once anymore? Or could you only do it when I was to afraid to stick up for myself?" Haley asked with a mean smile.

She hit him on his head again and he fell unconcious.

She started to drag him to the jacuzi.

" Oh you can't be asleep right now. We're going swimming." Haley said.

She turned the water on hot. She pushed him into it.

He woke up flailing around like an idiot.

For some reason she had the urge to grab a drink. She opened up the cooler and got one. She sat next to the jacuzi as he stared at her.

" You want to know the thing I don't get? Is why I stuck with you for so long." Haley said laughing.

" You're going crazy." He said to her.

" No I'm not. I'm growing a backbone." Haley said.

He just glared up at her.

" What else boggles my mind is why we don't even have kids. But then again if you hadn't been cheating on me we probably could've had them. I can't believe in the beginning of our relationship I actually loved you. I did everything for you. I cooked and cleaned and what I got in return was a few punches here and there. I could've been happy for my life. I could've been married to a good guy. Which obviously won't be happening." Haley said laughing the whole time.

She sipped her drink.

" I'm leaving you Jake. I'm getting a restraining order, I'm getting my own house. I'm leave you. And if you come near me I will have a gun ready to shoot you. This whole thing is done. Life will be great without you." Haley said putting her drink down.

" Have fun with the whore you were with earlier. Her name's Peyton right? Yeah she's a goldigger. Have fun with your hopeless life." Haley said.

Haley threw the bra that had been in her pocket the whole day. It was cheetah print and it was Peyton's.

" She obviously doesn't know how to clean-up either." Haley said laughing.

The bra floated around in the pool.

She went back inside and started to pack. He came up behind her.

" If you would've showed me love I wouldn't have hit you. I just had so much anger Haley. I do love you though." He said.

" I can't trust you anymore. I hate having bruises. I hate it. I hate you. You hit me all the time and I feel like you'll never stop." Haley sayd crying.

" You're not as strong as you think you are Haley. Let me help you now." Jake said trying to be better.

" I can't. You cheat on me, and you hit me. Sometimes I try to love you. But you only get one chance." Haley said turning around.

" Give me another one. I'll try harder to be a better man." Jake said.

She hugged him. She didn't exactly know why. She just knew it was time think about this decision.

" I need time to think." Haley said.

" I'll give you some time." Jake said.

Haley finished packing her bag and went to the door.

" Haley, I do love you." Jake said.

" I know." Haley said.

They stared at each other for a second.

" I'll be at Brooke's." Haley said.

" All right." He said.

Nathan heard a knock on the door. He saw the curly haired blonde in front of him.

" Nathan I have some surprising news. I don't know if you'll like it." Peyton said crying.

" What?" Nathan asked.

" I'm pregnant." She said.

" Oh." Nathan said.

* * *

**I Hope you liked this chapter!! Please review!!**


	14. I Have To Choose

**I Hope you like this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters.**

" Oh." Nathan said again.

" Aren't you going to say anything?" Peyton asked.

" Um, is it mine?" Nathan asked.

" Yes! How dare you ask such a stupid question?" Peyton screamed. She knew she was lying.

" I'm just asking. But Peyton we're getting a divorce." Nathan said.

" Not anymore." Peyton said.

" I want to be sure it's mine." Nathan said.

" No! You know it's yours." Peyton yelled.

" Well obviously not." Nathan yelled back.

" Fine go ahead and check." Peyton said.

" Thank you." Nathan said.

" Well I'll give you one tomorrow." Peyton said.

They sat in silence for a little bit.

" Nathan I know we don't really work together well as a couple but we are great friends. If this baby isn't yours I really want you to be there for me." Peyton said.

" I will don't worry." Nathan said.

" Well I'm going to go." Peyton said.

" Ok." Nathan said.

She walked out of the house.

After a little bit Haley had finally made her decision on what to do. She really hoped this would work. She had to do what was right. She had to base her thoughts off of love and not lust. So this is something that needed to be done.

" Hey Nathan can I come over?" Haley asked.

" Yeah of course." Nathan said.

After about 10 minutes she got there.

" Hey." Nathan said.

He gave her a kiss on the forehead.

" Can you sit down?" She asked politely.

" Yeah sure." He said.

He didn't exactly like where this was going.

" I made a decision that is really going to make a change in my life. I know that I have to have love and not lust. I feel love with...

I hope you liked this chapter! A Cliffhanger!! Please review! Tell who you think she chooses!


	15. What Do You Call This Pain?

**I Hope you like this chapter! Remember the journey to Naley will not be easy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters. But I own this plot.**

Haley came out of the bedroom and kissed him on the lips.

" Do you promise you'll be good to me?" Haley asked.

" Of course." He said to her.

" So what did Nathan say about everything?" Jake asked.

" Oh he was ok." Haley said remembering it all.

_flashback_

_" I feel love with Jake." She said looking away from his eyes._

_" You're kidding me right? He abuses you Haley! I love you. And I know you love me too." He said grabbing her shoulders._

_" Nathan we can't be together. I love Jake. I need to give him a second chance." Haley said crying._

_Haley looked away and got up._

_" Can you look me in the eye and really tell me that you love him and not me?" Nathan asked._

_She knew she couldn't even if a bus was about to run her over._

_" No. But I can look you in the eye and tell you I'm not ready to open my heart up to you." She said as she stared at him._

_She walked to the door._

_He grabbed her arm and swung her around._

_His lips met hers. For a second she didn't want to pull away. She just wanted to hold on. She thought about Jake immedatly._

_She pulled away._

_" You shouldn't have done that." She said to him with her eyes closed._

_" I'll do anything for you." Nathan said._

_Haley smiled. Nathan just made her so happy. She did love him. But she needed to give Jake a second chance._

_" We can't talk or see each other again." She said grabbing her coat._

_" But Haley" Nathan started to say but was silenced by her hand._

_" No, I can't. I'm sorry." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek._

_" Haley do you love Jake? Like you love me?" He asked._

_She turned around and looked him in the eye._

_" Yes." She finally said. That was all she needed to do and say to break his heart._

_" But you just said no a second ago." Nathan said with a small smile._

_" You asked if I loved him and not you. I said no. I love you too. But I thought about it these last few seconds and he's the one." She said._

_That was the words that shattered his heart in a million pecies._

_She left and shut the door tight. She shut the door tight for him not to be able to open the door and wisk her away. She shut it so that he knew it was time for this affair to end._

_She got in the cab and immediatly started to cry._

_She knew she left Nathan for two reasons and two reasons only. 1 being because she needed to give Jake a chance. 2 is because she couldn't open up her heart to someone she had an affair with and then being hurt in the end. She called this little bug karma. She didn't want to be abused or cheated on by someone she was deeply in love with. That would hurt ten times more._

_She looked up out the window and saw Nathan standing outside._

_" Goodbye." She said to his fading figure._

_Nathan went inside and started to throw things around. Why did this hurt for him so much? I guess he figured this little thing was named Love._

_flashback ends._

" I just told him I was in love with you." Haley said.

" Good. Now I think it's time for bed." He said.

He took her hand and led her to the bedroom.

They laid in each others arms.

She looked down at the bracelet Nathan gave her one morning when they were eating cereal.

_Flashback_

_" I got some cereal Haley!" Nathan yelled to the room._

_" Coming." She yelled back._

_They sat down and began to eat._

_He pulled the bracelet out of the cereal box._

_" Don't say I never gave you anything." Nathan said as he put it on her hand like it was the most delicate thing he ever touched._

_" I'm flattered." She said._

_She looked down at it. It said Always and Forever on it._

_" Hey Nathan, friends, Always and forever." Haley said looking at his eyes._

_" Always and forever." He said back._

_Flashback ends._

She looked at the bracelet again. She barely noticed the tears falling down her eyes.

She left Nathan Scott for Jake Jagalski and now she had to stick with it.

**I Hope you liked this chapter!! Please review!**


	16. One Text Can Change My Heart

****

I Hope you like this chapter! I loved the reviews!

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters.**

The following week had been hard for Nathan. He didn't have Haley and Peyton stopped calling him. He kept calling Haley but all she got was her voicemail.

" Haley please pick up." Nathan said to the answering machine.

He hung the phone up and sighed. Haley looked down at the phone and saw 24 missed calls.

She couldn't help but let some tears fall down.

Jake came into the room.

" Hey baby. What's the matter?" He asked rubbing her arm.

" Nothing I just can't wait to go see your game." She said.

" Yeah. I think this one is going to be great. We have being shooter." He said proudly.

" Then I guess this game is going to be a big success." She said as she kissed his cheek.

She headed for the door.

" Where are you going?" He asked.

" I'm going to go stop by Starbucks. Do you want anything?" She asked him as she grabbed her jacket.

" Nah, I need to go to the jym and workout." He said.

" All right." She said.

She left the house and got to Starbucks in 2 minutes.

When she got there she saw Peyton standing there rubbing her stomach a little.

" Hey Haley." Peyton said as she saw her.

" Hi Peyton." Haley said back.

"Did you hear Nathan and me are kind of expecting a baby." Peyton said with a smile.

" Oh I didn't actually." Haley said.

Peyton rolled her eyes.

" That's so Nathan." Peyton said.

Haley just looked at her.

" Well I have to go. Jake is waiting for me at home. You know you're baby's possible dad, Jake." Haley said.

" Why do you think I got pregnant by Jake?" Peyton asked stupidly.

" Do I need to tell you?" Haley asked annoyed.

There was silence for a little bit.

" I need to go." Haley said.

She got her coffee and left.

Haley got another text message on her way home. It was from Nathan.

_Haley,_

_Please talk 2 me._

_Nathan_

Haley hesitated. She didn't know what to do. She decided to say the thing that was shaking her brain.

_R U and Peyton really going 2 B having a bby?_

_- Haley_

Nathan looked at the text.

_If it's even mine._

_- Nathan_

Haley saw the text. She then got an incoming call.

" Hello?" Haley asked into the phone.

" It's Jake. We have to go to the basketball party tonight." Jake said.

" Ok. I'll go get something to wear." Haley said.

" Anything you wear you're going to look gorgeous." Jake said.

" Are you sure if I wear something strapless you're not going to go crazy?" Haley asked.

" I'm sure I won't. I love you." Jake said.

" I Love you too." Haley said.

They hung up.

Haley started to turn around when she got another text.

_Haley there's a basketball prty 2nite can we talk there? I really love you._

_- Nathan_

Haley looked at the message and couldn't help but smile. She started to think about what she was going to wear at this party. She wanted to look good for Jake. But she wasn't for sure if it was Jake she wanted to look good for.

**I Hope you liked this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	17. Big Decisions

****

I Hope you like this chapter! I loved the reviews!

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters.**

Nathan got to the party and saw Haley and Jake kissing.

He looked away. Haley had seen him finally. He signaled her to come over to him. She shook her head no.

He decided to go sit down by someone.

The whole night Haley was laughing and smiling. He was watching her. She was looking over at him too.

" Jake I need to go to the bathroom." Haley said laughing.

" All right." Jake said kissing her hand.

Haley walked to the bathroom and started to look at herself in the mirror.

" Pull it together Haley!" Haley said to herself.

Nathan opened the door and went in.

" Nathan what are you?" Haley started to ask before she was cut off by his lips.

She kissed back and held his head. He pulled away.

" Didn't you miss that?" He asked.

" Yeah." Haley said.

They looked at each other for a second.

" Can I go to your house after this?" Haley asked.

" Yeah." Nathan said.

Nathan tried to kiss her. She put her finger to his mouth.

" Not now." Haley said.

He left first. A girl close by saw him leave and 5 minutes later Haley walk out.

" Slut." The girl said as Haley walked past.

Haley turned around.

" Excuse me?" Haley asked.

" Last time I checked your husband was over there." The girl said.

" What's your name?" Haley asked.

" Nora." The girl said.

Haley slumped down at the empty chair next to her.

" Is it that obvious that I'm cheating on him again Nora?" Haley asked.

" Kind of, the way you've been looking at him and the way he's been looking at you. And how you two just went into the bathroom." Nora said with a laugh.

" Well should I really be doing this?" Haley asked.

" Well if I found out my boyfriend had been cheating on me with one of the people at my job I'd be heart-broken, embarassed, and I wouldn't be able to trust anymore." Nora said.

" So I'm not going to do this then." Haley said.

" You could but then you'd be hurting Jake." Nora said.

" Which is something I don't want to do." Haley said.

" And it could backfire." Nora said.

" You're right." Haley said.

" Do you want to go to my house for lunch tomorrow?" Nora asked.

" Yeah sure." Haley said.

" All right." Nora said grabbing her purse.

" Where are you going?" Haley asked.

" Oh I'm not supposed to be here. I snuck in." Nora said.

Nora grabbed a drink too and left. Haley laughed.

Nora was white with black hair and bangs. She seemed like a really laid back person. She had a black dress on. She was kind of gothy but not in a way where she wore all black and had all these piercings. She only had one and the was on her nose.

When it was time for Haley to leave she got home and put on something else.

" I have to go to see this girl I just met." Haley said to Jake.

" All right I'll be home." Jake said.

Haley left and didn't know someone was following her. When she got to the house she had been waiting to get too she knocked. When Nathan answered she started to kiss him.

They kissed with the door wide open until he shut it. They laid down on the couch and kept kissing. Clothes were flying.

On the outside the person that followed her put their head down.

" What have you done?" The person said.

**Please review! Tell who you think followed Hales!**


	18. Mistake After Mistake

****

I Hope you like this chapter! I loved the reviews!

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters.**

Haley woke up the next morning in the arms of Nathan. She smiled but soon remembered the lie to Jake about going to a friend's house.

" Nathan I need to go. Jake is waiting for me." Haley said.

" Fine, can you come over next week? I'll be swamped with basketball all week. Plus Peyton." Nathan said.

" Nathan, I can't believe we did this. I think this was a mistake." Haley said.

" No it wasn't." Nathan said.

" Yes it was. So I'm not coming over next week." Haley said.

" Haley what's done is done." Nathan said.

" Nathan I don't want to be that kind of girl who cheats and lies. It's not me." Haley said grabbing her clothes.

" Haley I lost you once and I don't want to do it again." Nathan said.

" Nathan please just don't talk to me ever again, this is over." Haley said.

Nathan was mad now.

" Haley why can't you just accept you love me?" Nathan yelled at her.

" I can accept it! Which is exactly why I have to stay away from you!" Haley yelled back.

" Fine, I'm done with this emotional rollercoaster! Haley we already did this! And as much as you didn't want it to happen it did!" Nathan yelled.

He went to the door and opened it.

Haley just looked at him.

" Now I guess we both agreed we were done!" Nathan said.

Haley ran out. She left with silence.

She got home and saw Jake sitting on the couch.

" Haley I saw you last night. At Nathan's house." Jake said sadly.

" Are you mad?" Haley asked.

" Of course I'm mad. I'm dissapointed too. I told you how I've been trying to control my anger. And I didn't need to control it today. I didn't feel totally mad were I wanted to hit you. I felt mad that you tried with our marriage but it didn't work." Jake said.

Haley nodded her head.

" I am surprised that I don't care that you cheated. I think it's because I've been doing the exact same thing and I'm in love with this person, her name's Peyton." Jake said looking away.

" I know who she is Jake." Haley said.

" She's pregnant, and I've been with her alot of the time when I say I'm leaving. We're happy. But I think we should leave each other." Jake said.

Haley smiled with tears in her eyes. She was happy she could finally be with Nathan now.

" I think we should too." Haley said.

" Now you go along and be with Nathan." Jake said.

" Just after the game tonight. I need everyone to know about the divorce and my new love interest." Jake said.

" Ok." Haley said.

" I'm going to go to lunch with a few friends. Not Nathan, just Brooke and this girl Nora. I can't believe Brooke is thinking about moving here. This is New York." Haley said laughing.

" Well Brooke would do anything to be beside her best friend. Hell, she even slapped me around a few times." Jake said laughing at the thought of it all.

" Well she really didn't like you for hitting me." Haley said.

" Yeah I know. I bet if I didn't beat you though she wouldn't have hit me so much." Jake said.

" Ya think?" Haley asked laughing.

They both laughed for a few seconds and just looked at each other with pure happiness.

" I wish you luck with your life Haley, I know more than anyone you deserve it." Jake said.

" You too." Haley said.

They hugged and Haley kissed Jake on his cheek.

Haley left to go to lunch.

Nathan was at home when he got a call from Peyton.

" Hey um, we have a meeting to sign the papers and to find out if the baby's yours." Peyton said on the answering machine.

Nathan rolled his eyes. He had a feeling the baby wasn't his anyways.

He answered it before Peyton hung up.

" Peyton were do I have to go?" Nathan asked.

" You need to go to to the hospital first. Then, the lawyers office." Peyton said.

" Ok." Nathan said.

He got in his car and started to leave.

" You did what?" Brooke asked.

" I can't believe you!" Nora said.

Haley covered her face.

Brooke and Nora had become best friends and so did Haley and Nora.

They were like the three muskateers.

" I know, I know. But nothing bad can happen from it. I mean I'm going to talk to him tonight." Haley said.

" Yeah but it's Nathan Scott! He's such a a player." Nora said.

" Yeah he is Haley! But he did change." Brooke said.

" Waitor can you please bring us a drink!" Nora shouted with a snap of her fingers.

Brooke laughed.

" What's so funny? I like to drink." Nora said smiling.

" That's totally ok." Brooke said.

" Back to the point, Haley slept with Nathan." Nora said.

" You're right." Brooke said calming down.

" How can this have happened though." Haley asked them.

" Well maybe because she just likes drinking." Brooke said.

" I'm talking about my situation Brooke." Haley said.

" You don't have a situation. It's not like you're pregnant." Brooke said.

Haley looked a little scared.

" What's the matter?" Brooke asked.

" I don't know. It's just when you said pregnant it made me a little shaky." Haley said.

Nora drained the bottle of wine.

" I think you should go to his house after the basketball thing." Nora said.

" I will. I need to talk to him anyways." Haley said.

Nathan was at the hospital.

" The baby isn't yours Nathan." The Doctor said.

" I figured." Nathan said.

Peyton just looked at him.

They got in the car in silence.

" I knew the baby wasn't yours Nathan." Peyton said.

" Do you know who's it is at all?" Nathan asked.

" Yeah. Jake's." Peyton said.

" Let's get these papers signed." Nathan said.

They went to the lawyer's office and got them signed.

Nathan started to drink alot when he got home. This was the hardest day that he wanted to end.

He drank and drank for hours.

He was so drunk. His lawyer came to speak with him. Her name was Elizabeth. She had blond hair. She was just wearing a normal party dress. The only reason she was his lawyer is because her and Nathan knew each other for about a year before this and they were good friends.

" Nathan you are so drunk." She said as she saw him slumped on the couch.

" Well I've had a long day. And I'm perfectly sober." He said.

Haley looked around for him at the basketball game and didn't see him. She decided to go to his house early.

Elizabeth gave him some water so he could stay sober for a while.

He finally snapped out of his drunkness for a little while.

" You are such a mess." She said.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

She started to leave when he called her.

" Elizabeth! Do you want some popcorn? Watch some old movies?" Nathan asked.

She turned around.

" Yeah." She said.

After about 39 minutes he was half sober again. He looked down at Elizabeth on his shoulder watching the movie. He smiled.

She looked up at him.

" What?" She asked.

" Nothing." He said.

He did something he was going to regret.

Haley came up to the door.

She opened it as she saw it unlocked.

She went in and went for the living room as she heard the T.V on.

Haley went in and saw the sight that would burn her eyes forever. Nathan was kissing Elizabeth on the couch. It wasn't exactly kissing more like making out.

They kissed again and he finally looked over where Haley was.

" Oh my god, Haley!" Nathan yelled.

He ran to her as she started to run.

He grabbed her arms.

" You aren't seriously mad are you?" He asked.

" Yes I am!" Haley said tears streaming down her face.

" You left me! Now you want to be with me again?" Nathan asked.

She started to walk away and he grabbed her arm again.

She punched him hard.

" I guess that's my fault for thinking you were a good guy! But I guess there was no P.S saying that you cheat and you're a complete asshole!" Haley yelled.

She ran away from him as he held his bleeding lip.

Elizabeth came out.

" I have to go Nathan. This shouldn't have happened." She said to him.

She left too.

Nathan was left alone.

He had made more mistakes and wanted more than ever for this day to be a bad dream.

**I bet you guys hate me but what's to come is really good. Please review! And don't stop reading!**


	19. I Have A Confession

**Thank you for the reviews! Please review! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters.**

Haley was at Nora's house all night because Brooke left to go back to Tree Hill. And she didn't have Jake. She felt defeated and alone.

Nora came out of the room with a bottle of champagne.

" Ok it's either wine or hot chocolate." Nora said.

" I'll take the hot chocolate." Haley said.

" Well if you weren't going through a heartbreak I'd say get your skinny ass up and do it yourself but you're going through a heatbreak so I'll do it." Nora said laughing.

Haley smiled smally.

After 7 minutes Nora came back with hot chocolate.

Then they head a knock on the door.

Nora went to answer it.

" Can I talk to Haley?" Nathan asked.

" Sorry no assholes aloud in this house. Maybe you should try going to see the slut you saw last night? I mean Haley sure saw you." Nora said about to slam the door on Nathan when he stopped it.

" I want to talk to her." Nathan said.

" She's pregnant." Nora lied.

Nathan's hand fell and Nora slammed the door.

" Works every single time." She said.

Haley heard the whole thing.

" Nora why'd you tell him that?" Haley asked.

" I lied." Nora said.

" But it was true." Haley said.

" What do you mean?" Nora asked.

" I'm pregnant." Haley said.

" What?! What were you thinking? Are you an idiot Haley? He was married! He could've had a kid coming along! You and him aren't even together! You aren't smart! How" Nora couldn't even finish the rest of her sentence because she was out of breath.

Haley started to cry.

" I know, I know. I was so stupid." Haley said.

" I'm getting the wine." Nora said.

She grabbed the whole bottle without and glasses and started to drink.

" Haley obviously you don't know! You can't really think this is ok? Who's going to help you? Brooke and me won't be enough! Why do you have to be so stupid and stubborn?" Nora said.

Haley cried even more and grabbed her purse.

" I guess I better start looking for someone then." Haley said crying.

Nora grabbed her arm.

" Haley I'm sorry, It's just I had this same problem. Sit down." Nora said.

Haley sat down.

" I had a long long affair with a guy. He wasn't happy with his girlfriend but me." Nora said slowly.

She was interrupted by Haley.

" Nathan will be there for me. I know it." Haley said.

" Yeah I thought that once too." Nora said.

" When I was in High School. I met this guy. We really like each other. But he was dating someone else. We had a long affair. Until I found out I was pregnant. I told him. He said oh. And after about a week I found out he got engaged and other things happened. So I decided not to have the baby. I gave it up for adoption." Nora said wiping her eyes off.

" Well have you ever talked to the guy since?" Haley asked.

" Yeah. This last week I've talked to him." Nora said.

" Who is he?" Haley asked.

" Nathan." Nora said looking away.

**I hope you liked this chapter!! Please review!!**


	20. Love Song

**Thank you for the reviews! I Hope you like this chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters.**

Haley just looked at Nora.

" Haley I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but" Nora was saying before a hand went across her face.

" You are such a fake bitch." Haley said smiling angry.

" I, I, I" Nora tried to say but just came out as sobs.

" I what? I'm sorry? Forget it. I can't believe that you'd be such a bitch not to tell me that. Now I know that I can't trust people like you. A drunk." Haley said.

She grabbed her stuff and looked back.

" I wanted to be friends with you Nora. But I guess It'll hurt me too much. I don't even think I can ever talk to Nathan again." Haley said.

She started to walk away again but then stopped.

She took the miniature bottle of wine out of her purse that Nora gave her.

" Your probably going to be needing this." Haley said as she slammed it on the ground.

It broke and spilled everywhere.

Nora just cried some more.

Haley left and slammed the door behind her.

She went in the car and just stared at her stereo. She turned it on.

The song So Sick by Neyo came on.

Haley held back tears as she changed the channel. No air by Jordin Sparks came on.

" What is this love song day?" Haley asked crying.

She turned on So Sick again.

She listened to it.

She could connect to the song.

She didn't know where to go. She had nothing. She gave it all up for the only guy she truly loved. Now she was going to have a baby by him. She drove around and around. What was she going to do?

She finally arived somewhere that she knew would help her.

Karen's Cafe.

Karen was Lucas's mom and Brooke's mother in-law but she was also like a mom to Haley.

" Hey Karen." Haley said as she walked in.

" Oh hey Haley." Karen said surprised.

They hugged for about a minute.

" You haven't come to see me in about 1 year." Karen said.

" I know. Jake kind of forbid from seeing people. Other than his family." Haley said looking down.

" Um, alot has changed. I'm selling the cafe." She said sadly.

" What? Why?" Haley asked.

" We just couldn't afford it here in New York. Everyone in New York likes Starbucks." Karen said.

" Well why didn't you tell me this a long time ago?" Haley asked.

" Because, some people like to do stuff on their own even if things aren't doing good. They have their reasons. Maybe they believe it's best. I want to be home with Lucas and Brooke." Karen said smiling.

Haley thought for a second.

Maybe she could go home too. She could be in her hometown and start over.

" When are you going back?" Haley asked.

" Next week. Brooke has been managing Karen's cafe perfectly back in Tree Hill. Lucas has been managing the money thank god." Karen said laughing.

" I'm so sorry that I wasn't ever there to help anymore." Haley said sadly.

" Haley it's not your responsibility to watch after this cafe or even me. You need to try to live life. Not in the control of anyone. You need to control your life. You only get one life. Make it the best you can. I know I did. I have a lot of life left too. I've seen the newspapers. You're divorcing Jake and there has been words of abuse in this magazine too. I've also seen things about you and a Nathan Scott. He's such a good boy." Karen said.

" You know Nathan Scott?" Haley asked.

" Yeah. He comes around here a lot to help with the cafe. He tried to donate money to it but I told him no." Karen said.

" Well he's not such a good boy." Haley said.

" His heart is. I've known him since he was in High School. Him and his friends came by and trashed the window back in Tree Hill. Do you remember that?" Karen asked.

" Yeah, It was like 300 bucks to fix it." Haley said.

" Well a week after it was fixed he came by while I was still here after hours. He said that he did it and he was sorry. I made him help me after hours with making pies and everything after hours so that no one knew about the arangement we made. But when I told him he didn't have to come anymore he still did." Karen said.

" Well maybe he felt remorse." Haley said.

" Maybe. Or he grew to the place. I never had the heart to ask him if maybe something was going on at home." Karen said.

" Yeah well he got me pregnant." Haley said tearing up.

" What?" Karen asked surprised.

" Yeah. We did some things that I now regret. But I have to live with my stupidity." Haley said.

" You should know it's not that hard being a single mom. Well the bills are hard and having a job and a baby at the same time. But raising this kid will be easy." Karen said.

" Thanks Karen." Haley said.

" Well I have to go. I need to go see Keith." Karen said.

" How are you doing with that? I saw the obituary once and it had his name in it." Haley asked.

" I'm fine. It's still hard. Lucas was upset when I told him I wanted his grave in New York. Now I'm mad too." Karen said.

There was silence for a little bit.

" I guess I'm going to get out of your way." Haley said.

They hugged for a little bit.

" Thanks for stopping by." Karen said.

Haley smiled and left.

**I Hope you liked this chapter! Please review!**


	21. Stay Strong

**I Hope you like this chapter!! Please Review! Thank you for the reviews!**

**I Don't own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters!**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Haley felt so scared when she got to the hotel. She got a room and stayed there.

She atleast had a laptop and was using. She was looking for plane tickets. She had found one and bought it. She would be out of here tomorrow at 7:00 P.M. She would be gone to start over. She couldn't wait. She wanted to leave these people. She had wished it was all a dream. But she would eventually be gone with Nathan's kid. That he thinks he knows about.

She laid in bed and cried.

She heard banging on her door.

" Haley let me in! It's Nathan. I saw you're car outside so I know you're here." Nathan yelled.

" Go away Nathan!" She screamed back.

" No, not until we talk! What's going through your head." He asked her.

She got up and answered the door.

" Come in." She said.

He came in.

" Haley I'm sorry that I did that with Elizabeth. I wasn't thinking. I was all alone. You left me and I felt a sting in my heart. I felt like I needed to feel something. Hate, Love, or something." Nathan said.

Haley tried to look like she wasn't listening but she was.

" Haley I kept telling you about how you were the one tht wasn't letting yourself love me. But really I'm the one that needs to learn how to love. Haley I love you with all of my heart." Nathan said.

Haley looked at him.

" Listen Nathan. Nora told me that you and her had a baby together, but you left. She had to give the baby up for adoption. I don't want to one day you just up and leave me. I can't trust you." Haley said as calmly and as tearless as she could.

Nathan looked over at her computer that still had the screen popped up for American Airlines.

" Are you going somewhere." Nathan asked.

Haley cried even more. She didn't want to tell him. She just wanted to get up and leave the next morning.

" I'm leaving for Tree Hill. I don't know if I'll ever come back." Haley said.

" No Haley. Stay here. I don't want you to leave. I want to be with you. What happened with me and Nora was different. I didn't love her like I love you. I wouldn't leave you with a kid all on your own. I was young then and scared. I didn't know what to do. Besides my father wouldn't allow it." Nathan said.

" Nathan you're making it so much harder for me than it already is." Haley said.

" How is it hard Haley?" Nathan asked.

Haley sat down on the bed.

" I need to tell you something." She said.

" What?" He asked gently.

" I'm pregnant." She said.

" What? I thought Nora was lying." Nathan said.

" Do you still want to be with me?" She asked coldly.

" Yeah Haley I do. Haley please don't leave." He said.

He got on his knees.

" Please." He said.

She walked out of the Hotel room. It was pouring rain.

" Haley where are you going?" He asked.

She didn't answer but kept going.

She got to her car. She got in.

He grabbed her laptop and shut the door.

He ran to the car and got in.

She started to drive.

She drove for about 1 hour and 30 minutes without saying anything. They were out of New York.

" Haley where are you going?" Nathan asked finally.

" Away from here. I'm going to Tree Hill." Haley said.

" I'm in the car Haley." Nathan said.

" Well you said you wanted to be with me. I'll go with or without you." She said.

**I Hope you liked this chapter! Don't worry I'll update soon! Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I Hope you like this chapter!! Please Review! Thank you for the reviews!**

**I Don't own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters!**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Haley was in the car driving. Nathan thought that it was time to talk since they would be on a car ride for a while.

" Haley, I don't know what to say that will make you feel better. I guess you just need time." Nathan said.

" Nathan I do need time. But I don't know how much of it I need. Or if when I'm done with this time, I'm even going to want you back." Haley said.

" But you will Haley." Nathan said.

They drove in silence for two hours.

" I'm getting tired and it's late." Haley said.

Nathan looked at the clock. It was 2:00 A.M.

" Well I guess we should get a hotel room." Nathan said.

" Yeah." Haley said.

They drove off and found a motel. It was really small.

They got a room and went in.

" Well I guess you should take the bed and I'll take the floor." Nathan said.

" Nathan, as much as I don't want to talk to you right now you can sleep in the bed." Haley said.

They both got in the bed.

They fell asleep.

The next morning Haley stretched her arms wide and long.

She remembered Nathan was next to her.

" Nathan wake up." She said as she shook him.

" What time is it?" He asked.

" 10:00." She said looking at the clock with a sigh.

" We need to get back on the road." She added.

" You were serious about all of this?" He asked.

" Yes." She said.

She went to the bathroom and got dressed.

She came back out and saw him ready.

They left and headed for the road again.

They drove and drove.

" Hey can we stop and eat?" He asked.

" Yeah sure." She said.

She got to Mcdonalds.

They sat down.

" So how is everything going with Peyton?" She asked.

" Nothing's going on. She um, she's with someone else and they're having a baby." Nathan said.

" Yeah I know. She's with Jake." Haley said with a laugh.

" So who is everyone you know in Tree Hill? I know you know Brooke and Lucas but who else?" Nathan asked.

" Karen, Lucas, Brooke, and Rachel. Brooke, Rachel, and me are like best friends. Brooke and Rachel talk all the time. Rachel never answers her phone when I call. She said it was to hard." Haley said looking out of the window.

" Well I know Brooke, Lucas, and Karen." Nathan said.

" Why did you come?" Haley asked.

" Because I would do anything for you Haley. I would travel the world 20 times and back if you needed to. If this is what you need and want then I'll support that. Besides I want to go on an adventure." Nathan said.

Haley smiled.

Maybe she could forgive him.

" I forgive you Nathan." Haley said suddenly.

Nathan smiled. She smiled back.

" Thank you." He said.

He put his hand on her cheek.

She blushed.

" I'm going to go get our food." Haley said as she got up.

She left.

Nathan smiled.

**I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!**


	23. Exposed

**Thanks for the reviews! Please review!**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Haley and Nathan had just left from McDonald's.

" Haley I just don't understand, why Tree Hill? Why go there?" Nathan asked.

" Like I said, Tree Hill's home. The people there, are the only people I can trust and that I have." Haley said.

" And like I said before, you have me." Nathan said.

Haley's phone rang.

As she looked at the caller I.D it was flashing Nora's number.

" Ugh like I really want to talk to her right now." Haley said.

She pushed ignore and continued to drive.

Nathan didn't want to pass any boundary lines, but he couldn't help but ask. I mean he didn't think she knew about the incident with Nora yet.

" Whats going on with you and Nora?" Nathan asked.

" None of your business. It's just my issue." Haley said.

He didn't push her answer any further. I mean he didn't want her to kick him out of the now, did he?

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hours later, Haley was exhausted and tired.

" Haley come on! You've been driving all day. Just let me drive." Nathan said.

" No! You wouldn't know where to even go." Haley said.

" I think I can manage." Nathan said with a chuckle.

They stopped the car and switched places.

Haley sat in the car and fell asleep quick.

Nathan stopped after an hour at a Gas station.

He got Haley's laptop from in between her arms.

He looked up Tickets to board a Plane to go to Tree Hill.

He knew that if he was going to get Haley on a plane without her knowing it wasn't going to be easy. He didn't know for sure if Haley was really going to Tree Hill. And no matter what he intended on getting her there.

he ordered the tickets.

He sent them to his friends address in Texas.

He called up his friend and told him to fly to the airlines so that the tickets were waiting for him and Haley when he got there.

His friend told him that he should be there in about 5 hours.

So the issue was Nathan getting there without Haley waking up and realizing they were going to an airport.

Nathan decided to find out how long it would take for him to get to the airport. He calculated about 6 hours. The plane was at to leave at about 5 a.m in the morning. Right now it was about 10 p.m. He would have an hour left.

But the sooner he got there the better.

He got gas, paid, and drove away.

He had finally arrived, he saw his friend flirting up a few girls. Probably using his regular pick-up line " Yeah, I know Nathan Scott, we're very close. I can get you front row tickets to any game of his."

Nathan got out of the car and he heard his friend say, "See!" The girls waved flirtatiously. Nathan laughed a little.

Nathan walked up to his friend.

" Hey Dennis." Nathan said pounding hands with him. " Ladies." Nathan added.

"Here is the tickets you wanted. You know I could kill you for making me do this in the middle of the night!" Dennis said.

Nathan grabbed the tickets and laughed.

" Thanks, I owe you one." Nathan said.

" It's not sweat, I actually owe you one." Dennis said as he put his arms over one of the girl's shoulder.

"So um, where you headed?" One of the girls asked Nathan.

" Just somewhere that I hope will save my relationship." Nathan said with a smile.

A woman that was walking past saw Nathan. She ran up to him.

" You're Nathan Scott! Your such a pig!" The woman yelled at him.

" Wait what?" Nathan asked confused.

Haley was still in the car sleeping. She became startled by the yelling she began to hear.

She opened her eyes and saw Nathan with a ton of women and men yelling at him. She got out of the car and walked up to him.

" What's going on?" She asked him after she fought through the angry crowd of people.

" I have no clue!" Nathan said.

Pictures were being taken by the paparazzi and just random people.

" Theres the whore!" A woman yelled.

Haley looked confused. Someone thrusts a magazine into Nathan's hand.

Nathan looked through it and found it. The reason for the chaos. There was a picture of Peyton and the headline said "My Own Personal Prison."Nathan scanned through the article. It was all about her and Nathan's relationship and Nathan's affair, her pregnancy, her life that was like hell, Nathan's emotional abuse. Everything that should have been kept under wraps. It had pictures of him and Haley, even pictures of them that you had to be up close to take.

Haley had at least seen some of the article. How could this have happened?

" Oh my god." She said in tears.

Nathan looked down and saw his watch. He had to get out of here and it was time to board the plane anyways. He grabbed Haley and she ran with him not knowing where she was going.

They boarded the plane.

" Nathan where are we going?!" Haley demanded.

" To Tree Hill." Nathan said in a low voice.

" But what about all of this shit that is going on right now? We're still going regardless? Why?" Haley asked loudly.

Nathan put his head in his hands.

Haley calmed down and realized something, maybe Nathan really did love her. Why would he let his reputation burn into flames if he didn't? Why?

She decided to just sit back and let the plane take off. She was looking out the window and saw all of the crowd that was still at the airport. Police and security was scattered all over the Airport.

* * *

After an hour of no talking, Haley decided to speak.

" Nathan are you okay?" Haley asked.

" Yeah, Haley. I'm perfect." Nathan said sarcastically.

" I'm sorry! I'm sorry I ruined your life." Haley said.

" You didn't ruin my life, Haley." Nathan said.

" Why are you letting your reputation be ruined? Are you crazy? You're so damn lucky to be where you are in life! You're successful and rich! Why would you give that all up for me?" Haley asked.

" Because I love you Haley, if you're to stupid enough to realize that then...I don't know what to say!" Nathan said.

The flight attendant came up to them.

" You guys are going to have to keep it down. People are complaining." She said.

" Sorry." Haley said with an apologetic face.

Haley was going to say something but then Nathan told her to just leave it alone.

" I'm tired." Nathan said. He grabbed a blanket and laid down.

Haley turned off their light and went to sleep as well.

For what seemed like minutes was hours later that they got off the plane. They drove the cab to Brooke and Lucas's house and parked.

Brooke ran out in her pajamas when she heard the cab and Haley walked out.

" Oh my god! Haley James! Get your ass over here!" Brooke said with a laugh.

She gave Haley a huge hug.

"Welcome home Hales!" Brooke said with a huge smile.

Haley grinned. It felt good to be home.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Please review!**


	24. Home

**I hope you like this chapter! Please review!**

* * *

Nathan had to know why Haley was mad at Nora. I mean who cares if they had a baby together. But he hoped she didn't know about the incident with Nora. When Haley and Nathan went to Brooke and Lucas's guest room Nathan asked her.

"Why aren't you and Nora talking?" Nathan asked.

"Nathan it might not matter to you, but it matters to me. Having a baby that you abandoned is a big deal." Haley said.

"I know, but she doesn't that I still check up on the baby. I didn't abandon the baby. I just abandoned her. It may seem wrong that we put the baby up for adoption but me and Nora were young and...Well she was smart to put the baby up for adoption. We wouldn't have been able to raise that baby. Not alone. We were only 16." Nathan said.

Haley listened to what he said and she understood. But she was still mad at Nora. Why did she have to tell her now? Not earlier? Without a heads up? It would've been nice to before she trusted Nora. But maybe that was just it. Nora wanted to wait to trust Haley to tell her. And then Nora had to do it sooner because she didn't want her friend to go down the wrong path. Damn, now Haley felt bad.

" I'm going to call Nora." Haley said.

She grabbed the phone and dialed the number.

" Hello?" A groggy voice said on the other line.

" Hey Nora, it's Haley." Haley said hoping that Nora wasn't mad at her.

" Haley? You're talking to me now?" Nora asked in a heated tone.

" Listen I'm sorry ok? I didn't think about your point of view ok?" Haley said.

" Yeah well I didn't think about yours either. I guess we were both in the wrong." Nora said.

" I miss you. I'm in Tree Hill with Brooke right now so you know. How are you?" Haley asked.

" I'm ok, I've decided to stop drinking. I've um, realized I'm an alchoholic. I even go to rehab. And it's wierd because I didn't realize how many people here could accept you." Nora said.

" Well I'm so happy for you Nora." Haley said.

" Thanks. Tell Brooke I said Hi." Nora said.

" Okay." Haley said.

Haley Hung up. She felt alot better after that. Maybe after this trip she could even think about loving Nathan again. Haley changed her clothes. She heard someone in the guest room shower, but absentmindedly walked in.

" Oh my god, Nathan I'm sorry." Haley said blushing a little.

" It's all right." Nathan said grabbing his towel.

" Can we talk?" Haley asked.

" Yeah." Nathan answered.

He went and sat on the bed.

" So what happened with Peyton and the baby? Is it yours?" Haley asked.

"No, it's Jakes." Nathan said in reply.

" Oh, are you ok?" Haley asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Nathan asked in shock.

" Well you loved her once. It must hurt somehow to knoe she cheated on you." Haley said.

" Not so much. It just sucks that she made a 5 page article about how bad her life was and it doesn't even compare to mine. Especially how she mentioned you. Damn, I really don't like the fact she had to mention you. Now people have to call you bad things. It's not fair. I'm sorry my drama has effected you." Nathan said.

"Not even close. It's both of our faults that this happened." Haley said.

Brooke walked in the room.

" Oh, am I interrupting something?" Brooke asked as she saw Nathan in his towel.

" Oh no." Haley said.

" Ok, well I need to talk to you Haley James." Brooke said.

Brooke and Haley went into Brooke's bedroom.

" So Nora told me that you have a little baby inside of you. I want to why I wasn't informed about this." Brooke said looking at Haley.

" It had to come out Brooke. I didn't want to tell anyone yet, until I was sure. But I guess I just said it." Haley said.

" So are you sure now?" Brooke asked.

" No." Haley said looking down.

" Haley! You need to find out. You can't say your pregnant and possibly not be." Brooke said.

" I was hoping we could go today." Haley said.

" Ok." Brooke said.

" Let's talk about something else." Haley said.

" How about we talk about how you are trying to get cozy with Mr. Scott again!" Brooke said with a laugh.

" No I am not!" Haley said smiling.

* * *

Lucas and Nathan were in the living room talking.

" So what's going on with you and Haley man? I mean if I wasn't mistaken, you two seem like you're a couple." Lucas said.

" Naw. She doesn't want us to be that." Nathan said.

" And you do?" Lucas asked.

" Yeah." Nathan said.

Lucas laughed.

* * *

**Later that day...**

Brooke grabbed Lucas's collar and took him to their bedroom. She kissed him and then stopped.

"I think Nathan and Haley are hitting it off, again." Brooke said.

" Yeah they are." Lucas said.

They walked out of the room quietly and got Haley and Nathan's room. They peaked in and saw them laughing and talking.

They smiled and left.

" I think we're doing a good job broody." Brooke said.

" Me too cheery." Lucas said with a smile.

They kissed.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!**


End file.
